EDEN Spark
The eDEN Spark is a weapon in Just Cause 3, provided in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Description It's held two handedly, similarly to an assault rifle. The stock and rear handle look like those of some rifle, but the front of the weapon has a pointy antenna. As with the rest of eDEN Corporation technology, it is in a combination of blue and white paint, with some black parts. The Rebel drop description states: "The culmination of the late eDEN Corporation's research. This devastating device can harness the power of lightning. However, it cannot be used indoors." Tom Sheldon explains during the mission The Setup that it was created at the Stingray and calls it "a crazy science weapon". Performance The weapon functions similarly to the Dionysus PLDS-H in that it shoots a laser beam at the target, which then calls down the destructive force: in this case lightning. While "shooting" at a target, the target will have a cloud of lightning form over the targetted area. A few seconds later, a large beam of lightning hits the target and destroys it, making a blue explosion with clouds of smoke on the edges of it. While in use it spends its power and does run out, but it charges up with in seconds. Even the Imperator Bavarium Tank cannot resist any part of the lightning. If it gets hit, after the explosion has faded, the vehicle will be destroyed completely in a different way, which looks as if it was split into pieces, and the burnt structure will not remain. This works even when the shield is enabled. Not only will the shield be disabled, but it will also grow larger while splitting into blobs of Bavarium energy, and fade away in mid air. This also works on the Mech and the Urga Mstitel or any other bavarium shielded vehicle. If the target is hit directly, it ceases to exist completely (unless it was terrain). This weapon can also make completing towns, bases, outposts, capital, centcom bases, etc etc child's play. The beam can target any destructible (unless the destructible requires a certain action, but that's a different case) and make instant work of it, large or small. For example, if you fire this at a Core Electrical Unit, it will cease to exist. On the other hand, if you fire this at an otherwise large destructible like a Radar Spire or an Antenna Tower, they would not cease to exist because the object is not totally consumed by the explosion. This does work on the SATCOM Dish even though it is the most armored destructible in the game (which is about triple the armo than a Radar Spire or Antenna Tower), but the dish will cease to exist and the tower won't. Instead it will just crack into chunks of concrete and seperately collapse as usual. Not only does the weapon make anything consumed cease to exist, but after the ground would be burnt charred and there would be thick cracks on the ground, about half the size of Rico's gap between his legs each. Small flames would also start sprouting out, and quickly stop burning. The weapon can be upgraded by unlocking Gear Mods from playing "Sea Battle: Boat Invaders" found at the bottom of the Stingray Area on the map, though there are only 5 gears to earn. When about to fire, it tends to pull NPCs up and ragdoll them. In addition, it makes short work of any helicopter if it is aimed properly, effectively making it an anti-aircraft weapon on top of everything else. This weapon is useless in indoor/underground areas, caves, and "roofed" spaces because the lightning it summons always comes down vertically. The weapon will still fire under these circumstances, but the lightning will fail to strike the target. Arguably, this weapon can be used to easily defeat anything in the entire game, be it ships and boats, infantry, ground vehicles, tanks, or helicopters, not to mention its ability to destroy destructables, such as bridges and gas stations, or military chaos objects. The only thing it is bad at destroying is fixed-wing aircraft such as the U-7 Dravec or the CS7 Thunderhawk, but that's only if they're moving around. It is very useful against Di Ravello in Son of Medici because it has infinite ammunition and can also destroy Di Ravello's Urga Mstitel immediately. If anything, it is a cross between the Dionysus PLDS-H and M488. Overall, this weapon is a highly accurate and devastating weapon, as it is strong enough to easily defeat some of the toughest vehicles in the game, like the Military Corvette, U41 Ptakojester, Urga Mstitel, Imperator Bavarium Tank, Urga Fura 570, and Anvil omni directional industrial mech among other vehicles as a piece of cake within no time instantly. Locations *At the "main lab" of the Stingray research base during the mission The Heist Begins. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the mission The Heist Begins. Trivia *The weapon functions similarly to the Dionysus PLDS-H, but the overall resembles The Thunderbird. *The way the weapon functions makes it seem like an orbital ion cannon more than a lightning gun. **The Command & Conquer series' Global Defense Initiative is in possession of an orbital ion cannon that bears a striking resemblance to the EDEN Spark's functions. *The ability to make the target disappear is shared with the M488. The only difference is that the eDEN Spark can make destructible objects and completions in towns/bases/Centcom bases/outposts etc etc cease to exist. *It is possible to harm Rico if you fire the weapon close enough and hold the trigger while spinning on yourself. This won't kill you: as soon as the beam hits Rico, he will ragdoll and cease the fire, while taking a moderate amount of damage. *A rare glitch will make the cylindrical beam of lightning fail to render, leaving only the lightning effects. Pictures are below. *When Rico holsters the weapon, he'll put it on his back normally, but it will then turn 180 degrees downward. Incidentally, this makes the eDEN Spark the only gun that Rico puts on his back upside-down. Originally Rico was supposed to carry all weapons that way. *This is the only handheld weapon in the Just Cause Game Series thus far that has infinite ammunition. There are some exceptions, but those are mission exclusive. Gallery Eden Spark (blowing up a helicopter in the trailer).png|Blowing up a helicopter in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. Eden Spark (right side closeup in trailer).png|Closeup in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. EDEN Spark Player's Hand.jpg|Being held by Rico. EDEN Spark HUD Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. EDEN Spark on Ground.jpg|The weapon on the ground. EDEN Spark Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. EDEN Spark Ground Lightning.jpg|The pre-beam ground lightning. EDEN Spark Demonstration.jpg|An image of the beam's explosion on the ground. EDEN Spark Demonstration 2.jpg|The beam. EDEN Spark Beam.jpg|A clearer view of the beam. EDEN Spark Beam in Sky.jpg|As you look higher, the beam thins out. EDEN Spark Beam Downrange.jpg|A demonstration of the weapon's range. EDEN Spark Beam Glitch 1.jpg|The beam render glitch. EDEN Spark Beam Glitch 2.jpg|The beam render glitch, looking up towards the sky. EDEN Spark Beam Glitch 3.jpg|The beam render glitch, seen when impacting a surface. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Bavarium Sea Heist